


A Little Tied Up

by SheerIridescence



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	A Little Tied Up

What else would a YouTuber do on a day where the calendar was filled with the word ‘work,’ scribbled in every corner of every marked day? Play of course. Work was play, and nothing made a job sweeter than screaming at a video game for extended periods of time. Sean, under the handle of Jacksepticeye, did exactly that today, taking up a VR game for the recording of the day. The game of choice involved a lot of action, that concept alone foreshadowing the outcome of this recording already.

The title of the game lost in his screams of both anger and joy, twenty minutes passed before it was time to end the recording session. Doing so would bae a little difficult though. With all of the flailing and spinning that he had done, he ended up getting tied up in the cords of his headphones, the vive, and mic cords still strewn across the floor. Movement was indeed limited, and he’d definitely have to shut off the webcam after struggling to get out of the network of cords around him.

“Well! I don’t need to take the headset off to know what kind of shit I just got myself into.” He laughed, still facing the wall.

He did his outro in whatever direction he was facing, yelling out his usual sign off at a wall. Once that had concluded, e sighed and shuffled a little in the cords, reorienting himself while he slipped up the headset for a moment to do so.

“_______! C’mere!” He yelled, knowing that you—his girlfriend—was somewhere in his house.

The sound of your feet padding rapidly on the floor echoed as you approached his room, pushing his door open to see what he needed.

“Yeah? What do you ne- oh dear god.” You said, eyes wide as you looked him up and down.

“Yeah, I know right. Help me untangle this mess so I can move again please.’ He asked, sliding the headset back on so he could close the in-game menu.

Walking into his room, you watched him close the game and contemplated on actually untangling him. Pacing around him, a little smirk grew on you, watching as he finished and grew suspicious of your presence. He could feel you going around him, and you definitely weren’t helping yet.

“_______...?”

“Sean, should I really help you?” You hummed, stopping in front of him.

“Well duh! I’m getting molested by cords here!” He argued, quite confused as to why you were hesitating so much.

“I dunno Sean… You’re just so vulnerable right now~” You hummed, reaching out and beginning to gently poke at his sides.

Sean quickly caught on to what you were going, immediately trying to supress an oncoming spurt of giggles as he tried to push your hands away, restricted by the wires that wrapped around him.

“__-_______, d-dohon’t!” He giggled, trying to step over wires to avoid you.

You gave him no reply and took hold of his sides, digging your fingers into them in just the right way to break the barrier he put up to hold back his laughs. He backed into a wall as he tried to get away, still blinded by the headset which made your tickling that much worse. He didn’t dare reach up to take it off for fear that he would give you more openings to tickle him at, so he blindly tried to orient himself away from you without damaging his precious technology. The vive controllers now hanging from their straps, he tried to grab at your hands that danced up and down his sides and even stepped forward to push through you, but ended up tripping on the many cords he was tangled in and fell to the ground knees first before twisting so his back hit next, the safety of his equipment still in mind.

This wasn’t an ideal option for him though as you seized the chance to leap on top of him and pin him down, one hand holding his wrists above his head while the other resumed clawing lovingly at his ribs, sending the man into a fit of shrieking laughter. His headphones had slid off by now, and he could hear your menacing chuckle as you teasingly dragged our fingers down his stomach and began to dig them into the grooves of his hips, driving him completely mad with giggles. He was in stitches, twisting and turning blindly with the vive still on, yet rendered helpless due to you and the tangle of cords. Only when he started hiccupping did you cease your tickling, letting his hands free while remaining on top of him.

His giggling slowed as you reached over and slid off the VR headset, putting it aside so you could see his face. Cheeks red, he breathed heavily while blinking to adjust to the light, staring up at you with radiant eyes.

“It’s cute when you’re a little tied up~” You hummed, leaning over him with a mischievous grin.

“You cheeky little- Mmm!” He tried to say, being cu off by an abrupt kiss from you.

He didn’t mind this action at all, happily kissing you back as you back as your hands slid up into his hair, some fingers lingering behind to trace the impression lines of where the vive once was. Your gentle touch was the one he preferred over your relentless tickling, but he wouldn’t deny that he loved both just as equally at times. Your soft lips were the only compensation he needed for the attack.

You soon raised yourself from him, staring down with that same adorable grin of schemes.

“You’re so lucky I love you.” Sean breathed, gazing back at you.

“I always feel lucky to be with you anyway, you cute green dork.” You hummed, kissing him gain. You couldn’t help but let one of your hands drift down and gently squeeze his side again though, making him chuckle against your lips.

“C-cheater!” He scolded, grabbing the hand that insisted on teasing him.

“You love it.” You laughed, kissing him one more time before you would help him out of the tangled mess he got himself into.


End file.
